


The Ten Duel Commandments

by Lady_Anon_x



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Duelling, Gen, Songfic, ten duel commandments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 09:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11399364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Anon_x/pseuds/Lady_Anon_x
Summary: The Ten Duel Commandments for two wizards to follow.





	The Ten Duel Commandments

_It's the Ten Duel Commandments_  
_It's the Ten Duel Commandments_

 _Number one!_  
_The challenge: demand satisfaction_  
_If they apologize, no need for further action_

“All you need to do Potter, is apologise. _”  
_ “That's never happening, Malfoy!” Spits Harry.  
  
_Number two!_  
_If they don't, grab a friend, that's your second_  
_Your lieutenant when there's reckoning to be reckoned_

“Blaise, you'll be with me when I face him.”  
“Ron, I need you to be there with me. _”  
_

_Number three!_  
_Have your seconds meet face to face_  
_Negotiate a peace…_  
_Or negotiate a time and place_

 _This is commonplace, 'specially 'tween recruits_  
_Most disputes die, and no one shoots_

“All Potter needs to do is apologise, Weasley.” Blaise tells him.  
“Harry has nothing to apologise for Zabini.” Spits Ron.  
“Well then, meet us beside the Forbidden Forest at 4am.”  


_Number four!_  
_If they don't reach a peace, that's alright_  
_Time to get some pistols and a doctor on site_  
_You pay him in advance, you treat him with civility_  
_You have him turn around so he can have deniability_  
  
“Hermione, we need your healing expertise down by the Forbidden Forest at 4am. You don't have to watch, turn away from the duel.”

  
_Five!_  
_Duel before the sun is in the sky_  
_Pick a place to die where it's high and dry_

  
Up the hill the 4 men stand along with Hermione.  


_Number six!_  
_Leave a note for your next of kin_  
_Tell 'em where you been. Pray that hell or heaven lets you in_

Ron holds a letter to Sirius Black from Harry in his robe.  
Blaise holds a letter to the Malfoy's from Draco in his robe.

  
_Seven!_  
 _Confess your sins. Ready for the moment_  
 _Of adrenaline when you finally face your opponent_  
  
  
_Number eight!_  
 _Your last chance to negotiate_  
 _Send in your seconds, see if they can set the record straight…_  
  
“Come on Weasley, all he needs to do is apologise!”  
“As I've said before, Harry doesn't need to apologise to the ferret.”

 _Okay, so we're doin' this_  
  
_Number nine!_  
_Look 'em in the eye, aim no higher_  
_Summon all the courage you require_  
_Then count_

Draco and Harry look into each others eyes and aim their wands.  
They take deep breaths.

  
_One two three four_  
_Five six seven eight nine_  
  
_Number_  
_Ten paces!_  
_“Fire!”_

One of the boys lands flat on his back onto the grass as Hermione rushes to aid.

 


End file.
